Window
by SkyFallOuch
Summary: I gazed into his eyes. "You want to create memories, Jacob?" It took him ten seconds to answer. "Yes." JabobxNessie one-shot. R


**Window  
**_-Skyfallouch_

**A/N:**My goodness gracious. I haven't written anything in ages.  
Well this is a one-shot for a Jacob/Nessie story. I wasn't that fond of the pairing at first, but then something snapped in my head and I thought it was adorable. Poor Leah, I originally wanted her to end up with Jacob. Oh well, Renesmee has my vote now.

**Disclaimer:** The _Twilight Sage_ does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Warning:** Has some spoilers for _Breaking Dawn_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_R.e.n.e.s.m.e.e_

A couple of years have passed ever since the Volturi last came to visit. My birth had troubled many covens and the wellbeing of my family. It was a frightening experience, but I would have to confess, I found it more amusing than terrifying – though I'm sure my dad knows. Everyone's life is peaceful now and when I mean peaceful, everyone has their own snuggly arms to be swallowed into and kiss of passion that lit a brighter day.

I had none of that.

From the very beginning, I had felt as if I had something that would put my mind at peace. And that person was Jacob Black – _my _Jacob. I thought that a while ago, but recently Jacob has been avoiding me and didn't even dare to be near or far away from my reach – which I thought was strange. From my early days of birth, I remember my mother telling me about werewolves and their imprinting. Jacob imprinted on me and I'm positive that everyone knows it as well. Then the questions are: why would he be staying away from me? Why would he only answer my questions with a shrug? Can werewolves imprint and soon fade away? What would be the point of imprinting if that's the case?

I sat in a classroom. It wasn't exactly _a _classroom – it was my class in Fork's H.S. The teacher up at the board wrote notes after notes and my hand didn't feel like writing anymore – as if I would get tired from just writing useless information. The Aztecs, Medieval times, Islam's Golden Age, Ancient China; all didn't matter to me. I hated history. And history hated me.

If only I could get to talk to Jacob. If only I could touch him with my hands to project all the worries and pains I'm feeling. If only I would be able to see him, feel him, when he's in a room with me. If only I could just be able to even _talk _to him with an ongoing conversation. What happened to the Jacob that I needed? Can't he see or at least feel my uneasiness when I'm with him. I'm scared. I'm not scared of a big bad wolf. I'm scared of loosing him. Loosing the love I thought we shared ever since I was in my mother's womb.

The day passed by slowly and I was finally able to go home – the Cullen's mansion, that is. When I opened the door, my mother – Bella – was sitting with my dad – Edward – on the piano chair. My mother turned around and smiled – something that would make a human sigh.

"How was your day, Nessie?" my mother asked, already used to the nickname everyone calls me.

I went up to my mother and placed both of my palms on her cheek. I showed her everything – everything but my feelings, something I have learned without my mother and father knowing. When I was done, my dad nodded in approval – at least someone was happy.

"Where's Jacob?" Even though he doesn't want to see me, he would still come and stop by. _Always._

"Jake? He's upstairs sleeping on one of the beds. He's been tired lately." My mother answered, still smiling.

"What is Jacob thinking, Dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You perfectly understand." I hate talking out loud for too long.

"Maybe it's your lack of communication, Nessie. You know Jacob can't hear your thoughts."

I raised a brow at my father.

_Nice one, Dad._

My dad shook his head – maybe clearing up thoughts. "Talk to Jacob." After that, he turned back to his piano and played another song – clearly saying that he had ended the conversation and no room for any remarks.

Angry that my day just got worse, I stomped my way up the stairs – praying that I wouldn't accidentally use too much strength and break the polished masterpiece beneath me.

Alice – which she refused me to call her Auntie or else something terrible would happen in my future – have set up another room just for me. It was mainly built to escape my parents and Alice knew best that I would really need it.

I began with my vampire grandparent's room, Carlisle and Esme were missing – same went with Jasper and Alice. I came to a halt for a second and stared in horror at Emmett and Rosalie's room. I hastily retreated from there – I knew that Jacob would definitely not choose _that _to take a peaceful nap in. I peaked in my dad's old room and found it very strange. A chunk of his bed frame was ripped apart. I shivered at the thought of whoever that was in there – obviously that vampire had to restrain him or herself from doing something rash.

After a quick search party for my lost wolf, it was only one room left and that was mine. I grabbed the knob and twisted it. I peaked in to see a big lump on my bed and the sound of snoring was louder than I thought it was. I smiled, thinking about how adorable it was for him to be like that. I remembered especially of the time when I slept peacefully by his side while he snored very loud, but that still didn't phase me from my slumber.

I tiptoed into the room, closing the door behind me. How should I wake him up? Should I wake him up? Would he be scared to death that he'd jump out the window? Would he stare at me in horror?

Unhappiness tormented my mind again as I crept up to the side of the bed. I fell down on both knees and stared at his face. He was perfect beyond belief. He had such dark skin that made him looked ever so beautiful. Even when not touching, the heat that radiated off of his body felt nice against my pale skin.

"Jacob," I whispered his name. He stirred a bit.

"Jacob." He rolled onto his belly.

"Wolf-man." No reaction.

"Stupid mongrel." He growled – or at least tried to with his _human _teeth.

"I'm going to bite you," I warned. He did nothing.

His arm lay limply on the side of the bed and his foot joining the dangling as well. I decided on biting his arm then attacking the foot – that would have been a bit disgusting. I opened my mouth wide, setting on a perfect angle to not hit a vital point, and chomped down. Hard.

He yelped, quickly jumping right off the bed. His eyes were wide with shock as he saw me still holding onto his arm with my teeth. "Nessie," he sighed in ease.

I reached out for his face, but stopped midway, dropping my hands and looked down. I detached myself from his arm and he rubbed it a couple of times – healing it in a matter of seconds.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hey."

There was silence between us. I didn't dare to look at him – afraid that he'll look at me with eyes of pity.

"So...you hungry?" He finally asked. I couldn't stand staring at my blue quilt and turned my gaze finally at him. He was looking at me again, seeing my soul, seeing _everything_.

I finally realized I have not answered him and shook my head – sending my curls to scatter across my face. Maybe I shouldn't have answered that way. Maybe if I said yes, he would keep a conversation with me going. A _conversation..._

"I want to talk," I said sternly.

"Okay, what would ya like to talk about?"

"Anything." I could do this.

"How was your day at school?" He questioned. I lifted my hands again to make him understand that it wasn't great, but I dropped them down once more.

"It was horrible, Jacob."

Just hearing that made him sit closer to me and I felt more of his warmth. Was this what my dad was talking to me about? Jacob wanted to hear my thoughts out loud, not just mentally? "What did the people at school do to you?" Jacob gritted his teeth, arms shaking, but trying to keep his temper. If only he knew that it wasn't _they _who were the cause of it, but _him_.

"I feel unhappy, Jacob. Do you like me?" I asked, looking into his eyes closely now, trying to see what he thought of me.

"More than anything else," he whispered in one intake of breath.

"Then why don't you tell me, Jacob? Why did you avoid me? Why are you doing this to me? My heart hurts, Jacob. Do you know that, Jacob? Do you know that at school today I was really depressed? I was wondering why you have been avoiding me. Jacob, would you answer my questions? Would you tell me to back off or would you accept the fact that we can only deal with it? Are you in love with me the same—?"

"Shh..." he pressed his index and middle finger on my lips. "Are you okay, Nessie? Do you feel sick? Here, let me feel your forehead."

I was really angry now. I confessed to him – maybe with a series of questions, but I still did something for him to understand. I still wanted to know. And he didn't bother to answer a single one and asked if I was _sick_ – he's the sick one for hurting me this way.

"Jacob..." I whined, but he shook his head, as if trying to brush me off. "Jacob..."

"No, Nessie. You're not feelin' so well. Here, take the bed and sleep for a while."

"No Jacob. _No_!" I yelled – hopefully not alerting my father to come bursting into my room and dragging a wolf out. "Jacob! I'm in love with you!"

He was shocked, maybe even shocked to death, but I didn't care. "I love you Jacob...I love you, love you, love you, love you, you stupid dog!" And I held out my palms again and this time I let all my memories with him flow for my brain to his. I rested my forehead on his, seeing him slowly close his eyes. Not only was my gift something that I would pour as my memory, but I was able to even give out what I was thinking – how I was feeling.

"I love you too, Renesmee," he finally spoke.

"Then why did you avoid me?"

"I wasn't sure what you're thinking. You barely talk to me. Only give me memories of what we already witnessed. I want to create more...something more special that we can only keep to ourselves, ya know?" He smiled his genuine smile and I had to restrain myself from tackling him – really adoring the puppy in front of me with a somewhat sadistic way.

"You want to create memories, Jacob?"

"Yes."

"What kind of memories?"

He didn't answer.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"You sound like your father when he's speaking to Bella."

"That's all? Nothing in that doggie brain of yours?"

"One thing..." he admits sheepishly.

"Would you tell me?"

Instead of talking like he'd normally do, he showed me instead. He crushed his lips against mine. The heat from his hand that was cradling my head, the heat from his breath exhaling, made me dizzy (a _human_ reaction), and everything felt just right.

I placed my hands on his chest and tilted upwards to get a more comfortable position for the both of us. I didn't needed Uncle Jasper here to tell me exactly how he was feeling – it was as if a dog wagging his tail feverously for its awaiting treats.

We finally broke apart and I was the one to giggle. I showed him the memory again and he blushed.

"You're beautiful."

"I know," I answered, smiling.

"You're not supposed to agree."

"Then, I'm ugly."

"Well, I think you're the most beautiful and wonderful girl out in the world."

"You are so sappy."

"It comes with the package."

"I guess that's something I have to deal with, don't I?"

"Somethin' like that."

I didn't notice up until now and I probably would have never known if I didn't do what I did today. This was the first _real _kiss I shared with Jacob. It wasn't just a peck on the forehead or a kiss on the cheek. It was his lips against mine. It felt really good – like the craving of something you never got, but finally gotten a hold of.

Jacob pushed away from me and as if I could picture him in his wolf form, his ears would have been lifted up to hear his surroundings.

Just then, I heard it too. A snarling and someone whispering comfort words.

"_You, mongrel! I'll rip you out to shreds and inject venom into your skin till you wither in pain!!"_

"That sounds like my dad..."

"Oh crap, what should I do?"

"I guess Dad found out..."

"Well, I think everyone in this house can hear! Oh crap, crap, crap, crap. I knew this was going to happen!" Jacob got up and started circling around the room in panic.

"I guess we can't keep things to ourselves unless it's far away from my dad."

"Thought so. What should I do, Nessie?" Was he _that _afraid of my dad? I remembered when I was a child; he did some courageous things to anger my mother and father – like imprinting on me, or the time with Grandpa's first experience with the supernatural.

All that didn't change how we feel towards each other and my Jacob knows that. I hugged him and gave him another kiss – which the sound of a chair breaking and torn to pieces were heard downstairs.

_This is what you get for eavesdropping, Dad. Don't touch my Jacob or else I'll be angry with you for centuries to come, and you know I can._

"What should I do?" Jacob almost howled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk to my parents. I'm sure Mom would understand. Dad's just being a little over protective."

"Would there even be a tomorrow?"

"Yes, Jacob, now leave."

"Where? I can't walk right out the front door and go, 'hey Edward, sorry about that, man, I'll see you later'."

I smirked and giggled once again from how adorable my puppy was. I stood on my tippy-toes and pulled his head down (since he was still very tall), and gave him a goodbye kiss. I lingered on his lips a little bit longer and ended it with a playful lick across his bottom lip. My dad snapped and the sound of my mom screaming at him to calm down broke our special moment.

"Jump out the window, now."

And he could do nothing but comply, because that's what I wanted.


End file.
